In recent years, surgical operation techniques have developed towards minimally invasive operating methods. These methods are often based on image-guided or computer-aided surgery. Such surgical methods typically utilize a marker, reference elements or array to high enable accuracy navigation during medical procedures, such as surgical operations, for example.
During a surgical operation, the reference or marker elements, once calibrated, are not disturbed or otherwise moved, since accuracy is closely related to maintaining orientation (and thus maintaining calibration) in the surgical operating space. Therefore, the marker, reference elements or array are rigidly and reliably fixed. The reference, marker elements or array may be fixed to an organic base, such as a bone structure for example, and therefore should be easily detachable from the organic base with a minimally invasive influence thereon.
Conventionally, screws or nails are commonly used to attach the marker, reference elements or arrays to the bone structure, wherein the bone is penetrated by these surgical tools. Accordingly, the screws or nails may injure the bone structure, which may weaken it, particularly if the bone has been spelled (as is possible in elderly patients), partially destroyed, or the like.